High School!
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: Just your regular story with a cheesy name. Beca and Jesse meet on their first day of their senior year in a new school with Chloe, Jason, Stacie and Amy who are all along for the crazy ride of their last year in high school. Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. I only own the plot and OC'S. COMPLETE! :'(
1. Summary

_**A/N: Hi guys! Okay so I REALLY suck at writing Multi-Chapters but, I kinda wanted to see how this one plays out. **_

_Summary: **Beca Mitchel**_, Your average rich girl. Not. Beca doesn't let any one know about her secret stash of cash that is her daddy's bank account. Beca hates the stero-type rich girl thing and she is certainly far from it. But that girl sure does love her Chanel. She can enjoy some of the life that was given to her, right?

**_Jesse Swanson_**, Not rich, not poor somewhere in between a good in between. Loves movies. And Loves a challenge and that is where Beca comes in.

_**Jason Jacobson,**_ Beca's Step brother Once _**Sheila Mitchel**_ Beca's Step-Mother who She really doesn't mind because she brought her Jason they are like real brother and sister. But Beca isn't afraid to beat him up once and a while.

Beca and Jesse's paths cross when they meet in a senior year of high school and Jesse finds out Beca's real story from a online blog about the richest people in Barden High. With the help of some _very_ odd friends along the way, they might just make it work.

**_Chloe Beale,_ ** Beca's best friend and partner in crime with an all too peppy personality it is impossible to believe that those two are best friends.

**_"Fat Amy" Stacie and Donald_ ** All Unsuspecting guests that worm there ways into Beca and Jesse's lives someone inbetween the story and in the senior year of Barden High.

I understand that I do not have the most original name for the high school but it fits. Some smaller characters may come in somewhere in the story. I hope you guys like it please review different idea's for the story and any interesting thoughts or something like that if your confused on anything let me know! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 1 New school, New year

A/N: Hey guys, please review! I wanna know how this one goes!

_"I'm bullet proof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take you aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_Shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am Tita-"_

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Beca, hurry up!" Jason Jaconson said to his sister (Step sister really but they were too close to call each other it.) who was singing David Guetta's Titanium in the shower.

"Calm down, Jacobson! You'll get your turn!" Beca said in return to her brother using his last name.

It was the first day of school for Jason and Beca.

Jason and Beca may be step siblings and not related but they are the same age. They're both 17 and in their senior year of high school but in a new school. Barden High.

-x-

"Jesse, you're going to be late!" Veronica Swanson said to her son, Jesse, from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jesse yelled trying to run down the stairs and put his jacket on at the same time.

_*CRASH!* *THUN* *THUN* *THUN*_

"Jesse?!" Veronica's concerned voice filled the hallway.

"I'm fine just fell a little." Jesse muttered picking himself up off the carpeted stairs.

"Ha!" Aubrey Jesse's sister laughed from the hall. Aubrey is 22 and in her Junior year of College, Barden College. Yup, when you get into Barden High you are guaranteed to have a spot in Barden Community college.

Which is why Jesse, Aubrey and Bumper, Jesse and Aubrey's step brother who is 19 but was denied to graduate because he failed three classes, are attend/attended Barden High.

"Nice going, Dipwad." Bumper said in the obnoxious voice that he naturally had.

-x-

Beca was not pristine but she did enjoy the finer things in life.

She was dressed in a dark blue (But not that dark navy blue that looked like black, Beca hated that.) V-Neck T-shirt that was fitted but not slutty, dark skinny jeans, Her black rimmed CHANEL sun glasses, and black VANS. Her hair was up in a curled pony tail. Her dad wouldn't let her have it any other way. Her eyes were rimmed as usual with her heavy eye liner and mascara. That was just Beca.

Jason was dressed in a gray V-neck, dark jeans, and VANS. His hair was spiked as usual.

-X-

"What's goin' on Bec-a!" Chloe Beale Beca's partner in crime said making Beca's name sound sound like 'Beck-cah'.

"Nothing much, Chlo." Beca said exiting her sky blue Bentley Continental GTC Cabrio Convertible.

"It's our first day of Barden High!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly getting out of her own red Convertible.

"Chloe, you do realize that this is our senior year of high school not our freshman year, right? It's not that exciting." Beca said with a semi frown.

"Aw, cheer up Beca Boo!" Chloe said running in her High heels to the entrance.

Beca sighed and trailed behind her. She was walking across the street when a dark blue 2008 Cadillac Escalade beeped at her. In her shining spirit of the new school year she flipped the driver off without looking at him and continued walking across the parking lot.

-x-

Beca, Jason, and Chloe are all in homeroom together. Our teach is Ms. Rapinchuk (Rahp-Ehn-Chuk).

Ms. Rapinchuk is beyond pretty, she has blonde hair and green eyes and is about 30. She is the only teacher Beca can tolerate.

"Okay guys, sit down and pull out your English textbooks and read chapter five section one." Ms. Rapinchuk said carelessly and sat down in her gray desk chair.

Jason and Chloe oddly enough sat down together in front of Beca.

She sat down in a empty desk and pulled out her text book.

A short and stubby guy sat next to her.

"Hey there. I'm Bumper and you must be incredibly happy to meet the most sexist guy ever." He said obnoxiously.

"And you must be an asshole." Beca said carelessly pulling out her phone and rolling her eyes.

"Hey babe don't be like that." He winked.

Beca kicked him in the crotch and he fell off his chair clutching his groin in agony.

"uuuuughhhh" He groaned catching Ms. Rapinchuk's attention.

"Ms..." Ms. Rapinchuk trailed off.

"Mitchel" Beca answered.

"Yes, Ms. Mitchel, can you tell me what happened here?" She questioned.

"Oh he fell off his chair muttering something about a groin infection." Beca said trying not to laugh at her lie.

Ms. Rapinchuk's eyes went wide as she bit her lip amused.

"Bumper I suggest you go to the nurses office." Ms. Rapinchuk said pointing to the door, same amused look.

Bumper threw Beca a glare as he put his weight on the chair trying to get up and exited through the door.

The class laughed at Bumper until a boy with brown hair and eyes walked in.

"Your late." Ms. Rapinchuk said as she wrote our reading assignment on the white board.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting down next to Beca as the class got over what happened between Bumper and her.

Beca's phone vibrated and she hid it under her leg to stop the noise and when the teacher wasn't looking she put it under the table and opened the text.

**_From: Chlo_**

**_To: My Beca Boo_**

_Cute guy right next to you! ;)_

Beca looked at Chloe and seen that she was going to squeal at any moment.

Beca then looked at the guy sitting next to her and noticed that he is actually pretty attractive. She didn't like him though... There is no way that she ever would. **(A/N: Wink, Wink)**

_**To: Clo**_

_**From: Beca Boo**_

_Yeah, No. He's... attractive. But, I'm not interested._

Beca and Chloe smiled down at their phones that revealed their friends goofiness **(A/N did I spell that right? Probably not.)**

"You guys do know that I see when your texting, right?" Ms. Rapinchuk said. "No one smiles at their crotch."

Beca and Chloe looked at each other with wide eyes and their classmates laughed at their antics.

"Hi, I'm Jesse." The Brown haired boy sitting next to Beca said. Beca seen Chloe put her head down on her desk and let out a squeal. "I would've said something to you before but you looked very unapproachable." He said matter-of-factly.

Beca pursed her lips and said, "Great way to approach someone." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I think you're the one who flipped me off in the parking lot!" He exclaimed.

Beca got a closer look and realized he _was_ the one she flipped off.

She bit her lip and looked away with a smirk, not in a arrogant way but in a 'well shit' kind of way.

Jesse smiled. This girl is a challenge. He loved challenges. And he was going to get to know her. What ever it takes.

A/N: How's this going so far? This was 1,227 words long and it took me 4 hours but hey it's here! Yay Beca met Jesse! PLEASE! leave a review and tell me what you thought! By the way if you wanted to know the faceclaim for Jason it's: Penn Badgley I also have a picture of him in my cover photo.


	3. Chapter 2 BE-CAWWW

A/N: Hey guys, please review!

Gossipssweetlips: Thanks again for that review!

-x-

(Following day after homeroom.)

-x-

"Hey, It's not fair you know my name but I don't know yours." Jesse said with a goofy grin.

"Beca." She said as she turned the opposite corner from him.

"BE-CAW!" Beca heard someone screech from behind her and stopped her stride with wide eyes.

"Did you just friggin' call my name like a bird?!" Beca said not believing this.

"Oh, Yeah. You tried to fly away from me little birdie." He said with a weird smirk.

"Yeah, you know if you make to much noise you scare the bird and she flies away again." Beca said matter-of-factly with a smirk after turning the corner again.

-x-

(Lunch.)

-x-

Beca and Jesse sat happily at the lunch table enjoying each others company. NOT. Beca was on one side of the lunch room and Jesse was on the other.

"You know he's cute." Chloe said while biting on the paper to her Pixie Stix off and pouring the sugar into her mouth.

"Okay 1. I do not like him. 2. He called my name like a friggin' bird and said 'I didn't wan't you to fly away' and 3. If you keep eating those friggin' Pixie stix your going to be more hyper that those brats on toddlers and tiaras."

"That's a lot of freaking bombs in one sentence, Beca." Chloe said faking hurt.

"What's going on dingos!" A large and blonde Austrailian said sitting down next to Chloe as a tall girl with blackish hair sat next to Beca.

"Hi!" Chloe said excitedly.

"I'm Stacie." I the girl with black hair said smiling them filed her nails.

"Hi." Beca said.

"I'm Chloe this is Beca." Chloe said gesturing between herself and Beca.

"I'm Fat Amy."

Beca's eyes went wide, "You call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" Beca said.

"Yeah, so twig Bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy said with a smile. (A/N: Is it just me of does that seem to be the most quoted thing fat Amy has ever said?)

"Okayyyyy..." Beca said.

"Do you guys wanna come to my house tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah!" Amy said nodding her head really fast with a creepy smile.

"Sure." Stacie agreed.

Everyone looked at Beca, "Oh fine." She said giving up.

Just then Jason, Jesse and A guy with a shirt that said 'You can look but you can't touch' (A/N: Just to clear up the shirt actually did say you can look but you can't touch like, it was printed on the shirt. I didn't know if that would confuse you guys or not.) came over.

"Hey guys Jesse, Jason and..."

"Donald." Donald answered Chloe

"Yeah, do you guys wanna come to my house tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"sounds great."

-x-

"I can't believe you did that Chloe!" Beca exclaimed.

"Oh quiet, you love him!" Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes, "No I don't!" Beca said annoyed as Chloe handed her the soda and told her to put it on the coffee table in her living room.

"You guys are so cute together and you like him!" Chloe said.

"who does Beca Like?" Stacie said coming from upstairs in Chloe's room.

"Yeah, Who?" Amy said from the kitchen where she was making herself at home.

"Jesse." Chloe said.

"Ugh! I do not!" Beca said for the millionth time that night.

The door bell rung and Jesse, Donald and Jason piled through the door.

"Hey." Jason said to Chloe.

"Hi." She smiled and he smiled back.

Jesse was staring at Beca concerned as he watched her watch her brother and her best friend interact.

They obviously liked each other. Beca just couldn't see it, yet.

A/N: I am really excited for this story so I updated again. I will usually update once a week unless it's a cliffhanger.

If you missed it in the last chapter the face claim for Jason is: Penn Dayton Badgley


	4. Chapter 3 Lung Cancer

A/N: WARNING! This chapter may be sad... :(

"Sorry guys, I have to get this it's my mom." Beca said even though the night had consisted on constant teasing from Chloe about Jesse, it was pretty fun.

_"Beca honey, It's your mom._"

"Hey, mom." Beca said walking out of the room.

she heard Chloe yell, "Tell Ava I said Hi!" Chloe was using Beca's mom's nickname. Her full name was Avalon.

"Chloe says hi." Beca said.

_"I have an appointment in an hour." Beca's mother said seriously._

"Whats going on?" Beca said wryly.

_"I've been really sick. I'm going to get checked out. Do you want to come with me?"_

"What hospital?" Beca asked.

_"St. Catherine's" Ava said_.

"I'm on my way." Beca said putting on her jacket and walking through the living room.

_"Okay sweetie... I love you._"

"I love you, too, mom. Bye." Beca said hanging up.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"My mom called she says she's been really sick and she's going to the doctors." Beca said putting on her UGG's and opening the door not before she was smothered hugs from Jason and Chloe.

"Good luck, Beca!" Stacie and Fat Amy shouted from the couch.

Beca smiled at them in return.

"Good luck Bec. I hope everything goes alright." Jesse said giving her a short hug as Chloe squealed into the arm of her shirt.

"Thanks, Jess." Beca said giving him a short smile before leaving through the door.

"You got it bad dude." Jason said laughing as Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you probably had to with hold yourself from sucking her face off." Stacie added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, He was like by Beca by the way I'm madly in love with you and I want to make out and have babies." Fat Amy said nodding through her sentence.

-x-

"Mom!" Beca shouted running through the hospital waiting room.

"Hey." Beca's mom, Avalon said accepting the hug from her daughter. Beca and her mom have always been close. More than her and her dad. Beca had to move in with her dad to Barden when she was 15, her mom lost her job (Beca was livid thinking her mom had to live alone with no money.) and couldn't afford to put Beca in school and since Beca's dad is a professor at Barden College, Beca got in on a scholarship (Even though her dad had enough money to buy the school himself). Beca demanded that her father helped out her mother. Even though they had divorced, her parents still care for each other (The divorce had still killed Beca.) so her father agreed. Her mother got herself back on track but Beca had to stay with her father.

"Jackson, Avalon?" The nurse called.

"That's us." Avalon said to Beca.

-x-

"We've runned some test and I'm very sorry. You have Lung cancer Ms. Jackson." Beca grabbed her mom's had and hugged her.

"I'm Very sorry." The doctor said, "We have found it too late. We can't do anything to help."

Beca felt everything go fuzzy. The doctor in front of her started to spin and she felt herself slip from the ground with a pair of arms grasping her as she fell.

-x-

"Beca." Avalon said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Beca said her eyes looking the same.

"Look honey, I know it's hard but, I'm going to be fine." Avalon said.

"Your lying. You know your lying I know your lying. Mom, Just don't." Beca said then hugged her mom.

"Did I faint?" Beca asked, her mother nodded.

"Yeah sweetie."

"I want to live with you." Beca said.

"Beca-"

"No, Mom I'm living with you."

Her mother nodded then hugged her daughter again.

-x-

This Chapter is short and It kinda sucks. I hope maybe you liked it. Leave a review for me? Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 4 Just a dream

A/N:Some one (Not gonna name names) went all bat shit crazy about how Beca's mom has lung cancer but DONT WORRY! you'll see how this story isn't going to be sad. Beca just had a little scare!

-x-

Beca woke up gasping for breath from her moving slightly in her position. She was cuddling the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Beca are you okay?" Chloe asked from the couch where Fat Amy, Jason, and Stacie were sitting. Jesse was sitting in the soft cusshion chair next to me.

"How's my mom?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked confused.

"What are you talking about? We came here after school, Jesse made us watch a movie and you fell asleep. Much to Jesse's displeasure. He was really excited one he heard you didn't like movies."

_"IT WAS ALL A DREAM!" _Beca thought excitedly.

_"My mom doesn't have lung cancer. I never fainted. It was all a dream!" _Beca thought as she jumped up off the couch.

"It was a dream!" Beca shouted.

"Are you okay?" Jason said.

"I had a dream-"

"And I was there and Chloe was there and Stacie was there and Jason was there and Amy was there-" Jesse was quoting The Wizard of Oz till Fat Amy corrected him.

"Its _Fat _Amy." Amy said crossing her arms muttering something about changing her name from Fat Patricia to Fat Amy was something for people to get used to and now people can't even get the 'fat' part right.

"What was in the dream?" Stacie asked crossing her long legs.

"Nothing Important." Beca lied. "I think I want to move back in with my mom."

"But she lives on the other side of Barden!" Chloe spazzed.

"You wont live with me and dad anymore!" Jason said spazzing out as much as Chloe.

"You'll have to transfer schools!" Chloe freaked out once again.

"My mom talked about wanting to get a house in the neighborhood." Beca said said with hand gestures then put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and sat her down.

"She finds one in the neighborhood then I could still see her everyday and live with you," Beca said then pointed to Jason, "And still go to Barden high with you guys," She said pointing to Jesse, Fat Amy, and Stacie, "And still be within two blocks with you," Beca said then went into the kitchen to grab a Vitamin Water.

"And if she gets one in this neighborhood then I wont have to move in with her and can stay here in this house." Beca said gesturing with her Vitamin Water then opening it and taking a drink after the end of her sentence.

"Okay, well I have to go. See you guys at school tomorrow." Jesse said giving everyone (Including Beca Wink Wink) A hug and walking out the front door to Beca and Jason's house.

"You guys must date!" Stacie demanded.

"I KNOW!" Chloe yelled excitedly.

"Shut up!" Beca said rolling her eyes and walking up the wooden stairs to her room groaning.

"Your not gonna say goodbye, Beca?" Fat Amy teased her voice following Beca as she walked up the stairs.

"I hate all of you." Beca yelled from her room.

A/N: You guys probably hate me for freaking you out with that dream! Sorry I needed a little drama :) I hope you guys aren't mad. Review? for me? also If your confused message me or leave a review! And sorry it was a little short. And to the guest reviewer that goes by the name of KAT tell me if your happy with it now? I hope so :) I know you were a little disappointed before :)


	6. Not a chapter! READ! :)

**Hi My loyal readers. Sorry this isn't a chapter but please still read it!**

**Just replying back to some of these reviews :) Sorry if I didn't reply back to you :)**

**Gossipssweetlips: Thank you for always reviewing! You make my day every time you review!**

**(Guest) Kat: Don't worry about it! I like it when my readers express their opinions! You actually help me a lot and I think you should make an actual FanFiction account! I'd love in PM you on here! :)**

**JessicaYip(Sorry I didn't write out your full name I didn't think I'd spell it right.): Thanks for reviewing! **

**Next subject Tell me, how is the story going so far? and if you have ANY idea's for the story tell me! I love idea's! I may or may not use them :)**

**Anywho Does anyone want to learn more about me...? Probably not but, I'm gonna rant on anyway :)**

**My name is Samantha.**

**My favorite color is a specific shade of Blue/Green not turqoist and not sea foam green although I do like both :)**

**I add smiley faces to everything :) If you couldn't tell.**

**I say LOL way more than I should. I'm pretty sure when someone writes LOL they really don't Laugh out loud.**

**I love pitch perfect (Favorite movie WHOOP WHOOP!)**

**I love Fat Amy's personality!  
><strong>

**I am in love with Anna Kendrick. I will someday kidnap her and she will be my best friend! I'm making you think I'm insane aren't I? Well, I am... just a little :)****  
><strong>

**I love Hollywood Heights (Favorite TV show WHOOP WHOOP!)**

**I suck at writing stories but do it anyways. **

**My story 'High School' is the first story I have actually been able to go through with and I sorta pride myself on that even though my favorite Fanfictoin (FF) writer's (JamboandHutchie) Have written Life Next to the Swanson's with 3 parts to it!**

**I'm a ginger!**

**I have brown eyes.**

**White skin (Hopefully no one takes me discribing myself as white. No shame here!)**

**I'm from Wisconsin. In the U.S.A and it is FREEZING!**

**It's Monday January 27th and I'm at home here writing this in my blue fluffy robe because it is so windy, snowy, and cold that they canceled school. BOO-YAH!**

**I've had 5 snow days this winter already.**

**On friday the 31st my school has what they call a 'SockHop' and its called 'Dancin' thru the Decades and the students are supposed to dress up as either the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's or 90's. I'm actually going but I'm dressing up as the 2014's. Yeah I'm not dressing up for that shit!**

**Oh yeah and the face claim for Jason if you still didn't know is PENN DAYTON BADGLEY If you look at the cover photo on my story then you'll see a picture of him. I'm pretty proud of that cover photo too if I do say so myself, made it myself also so don't steal or whatever :)**

**Thats enough waisting your time for now... If anyone actually read this. don't be afraid to REVIEW OR PM ME! I don't bite. Promise :)**

**Byyyyyeeeee! :) **


	7. Chapter 5 What am I going to do?

A/N: Hey, I decided since I might have bummed you out with the last 'chapter' that was actually a bunch of random blab about me. Sorry, I just felt like you should know a little bit more about me. Anyway here is a super long chapter ot make up for it!

_**Guest:**_ I know you think it is 'unrealistic' that Chloe invited Jesse, Stacie, and Amy over so quick but Chloe is a VERY friendly and nice person so its really not 'unrealistic' at all and Chloe also invited them over to mess with Beca about Jesse so when you think about it its pretty reasonable. Not trying to call you out just trying to make sure you understand.

-x-

_"Hi, Beca! How is life at your dad's house?" _Beca's _Real _mom asked through the phone.

"Uh, it's fine, but That's not why I wanted to talk to you." Beca said nervously twisting her fingers.

_"Well, what is it honey? Your not pregnant are you?! Beca! We talked about safe-"_

_"_MOM! No, I'm not pregnant!" beca said cutting her mother off.

_"Well, then what is it, Sweetie?" _

"Well, I had a dream where you almost died and I got me thinking I want you to move closer to me, dad, and Jason." Beca said waiting for her mothers answer.

_"Well, I don't know Hon are there even houses available in your neighborhood?" Avalon asked._

"Yeah, actually, two houses are available." Beca said. She had missed her mom and it was nice to talk to her on the phone but, she would really like to talk to her in person.

_"I'll have to talk with your father Beca but... maybe." Avalon said and Beca fist pumped the air._

"Thanks mommy, Love you." Beca said

_"love you too, Bye."_

"Bye." Beca said hanging up then dialing Chloe's number.

"I think I got her to move!" Beca exclaimed and she heard Chloe squeal on the other line.

-x-

Beca was helping her mom move in. Her mother got a house actually right across the street.

Beca moved a box out of the car when a photo album fell off of the top.

Beca curiously opened the blue covered album and found that it was her baby book. Beca smiled at the memory of going to Disney Land for the first (And only) time. She never went again because her dad left later that summer. Then Beca's dad demanded in her senior year that she must come live with him. Beca scrolled thought the book a little bit more and found a picture of her mom, dad and her all cuddled up on the couch, Beca was about 5 and sleeping on her dad's shoulder. She looked more closely at her hair and remembered that her hair was red, not as red as Chloe's but still pretty red. She smiled at the memory before her mother came out of her new house.

"-Soon?" Her mother asked.

"What?" Beca said confused.

"Are you coming in soon? I made lunch for us." Beca's mom said with a smile. (A/N: Face Claim for Beca's mom is what ever you want her to look like, Because I don't really have one so what ever you picture than that;s who she will be!)

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." Beca said bringing in the last box and closing the trunk of her mom's Toyota car.

"So are you practically all moved in?" Beca asked taking a sip of her favorite soda (Her mom still knew her favorite soda was Sprite. Once and a while maybe she'd want Coke or Pepsi but usually she liked sprite.)

"Yeah, I just still have to unpack that last box." Beca's mom said.

"Oh." Was all Beca said.

"Do you wanna look at it with me?" Avalon asked.

Beca nodded and grabbed the baby book and sat it between her and her mother who were sitting at the granite counter with bar stools.

Beca smiled at her mom and gave her a hug.

-x-

Beca spend hours at her mom's house before having to just walk across the street home.

School tomorrow. Beca had a feeling it wouldn't be too bad.

-x-

**Homeroom. School.**

"Hey Beca, whats goin' on?" Chloe asked in homeroom.

"Ms. Beale, No talking homeroom is starting." Ms. Rapinchuk said narrowing her eyes at both Chloe _and _Beca.

"That goes for you, too, Ms. Mitchel." Beca groaned.

"I wasn't even talking!" Beca said, she heard Jesse stifle a laugh from next to her. She hit him in the stomach causing him to double over groaning.

"That hurt!" He whisper-yelled to her as she laughed.

"You find my pain funny?" Jesse asked faking hurt, putting his hands over his heart.

"Yeah, Pretty much." Beca said nodding, her ponytail bouncing as she did so, (A/N: If your wondering what Beca's hair color/Ponytail looks like, the picture is on my cover photo for the story.)

"Your terrible." Jesse said almost laughing.

-x-

**Lunch****.**

"Beca!" Chloe shouted running towards Beca with her lunch tray spilling apple sauce all over the floor.

"Chloe, your knocking that shitty apple sauce off your plate." Beca said rolling her eyes laughing.

"Oh, Yeah, I know. I did it on purpose! The cute lunch lady made me get it and I couldn't say no! She's all cute and old but the apple sauce is old and nasty!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, anyway, what did you want to tell me?!" Beca said.

"We're eating lunch outside!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Okay...? We've had that opportunity ever since the first day of school..." Beca said looking at Chloe waiting for her to understand.

"WE HAVE?!" Chloe exclaimed, "We could have done this before!"

"Well, lets just go." Beca said.

"Okay!" Chloe said skipping off like a three year old.

"Jezz." Beca muttered under her breath.

-x-

**Still Lunch (Outside)**

"Hey." Beca said as her and Chloe sat down at the table where Jason, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Jesse were sitting.

"What, are you not talking to me, now?" Beca asked Jesse.

He looked at her then looked away.

"Are you still mad that I hit you in homeroom?" Beca asked with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Jesse only nodded then turned his head, his nose pointing it the air.

"Oh good! I didn't think it would work! No Jesse talking this is like a dream!" Beca shouted happily.

"Hey!" Jesse said.

Beca giggled and Chloe and Jason looked at each other in shock Jason mouthed to Chloe, _'Did she just giggle?!'_ Chloe nodded eagerly.

"You know what, you find that funny? I find _this_ funny." Jesse said grinning evilly and Beca went wide-eyed.

_'Shit.'_

Jesse picked Beca off of the bench and threw her over her shoulder.

"Jesse!" Beca screamed.

"Put. Me. down!" Beca squealed.

"Oh my god, she freaking giggled _and_ squealed!" Chloe excitedly whispered to Jason, Stacie, and Amy.

"Jesse!" Beca squealed again giggling.

Jesse finally put her down this time she was two inches away from his face. She caught him staring into her dark blue eyes and couldn't help looking into his Chocolate brown ones. Jesse leaned in just a little bit more and Beca found her eyes trailing down to his lips.

"You guys are so cute!" Chloe exclaimed making Beca and Jesse snap out of their daze before their lips _actually _touched.

"Ah, Yeah, Um..." Jesse faultered.

_'Shit. Could I like him? No, there is no way. I mean, no I just... got caught up in the moment.' _Beca thought but she didn't miss the look Chloe, Jason, Stacie, and Amy exchanged.

_'I think I like her. She's just so pretty with her amazing hair, her pretty smile (When she was actually smiling.) and her eyes, her amazing dark blue eyes. She's just so pretty. I can't help it.' _Jesse thought.

_'What am I going to do?!" _Beca and Jesse both thought at the same time.

-x-

A/N: Well, shit. what are Jesse and Beca going to do?! Review! If you guys have ANY Idea's talk to me about them!


	8. Chapter 6 Bayley and Jesse

A/N: So, only like four people reviewed last time... did you not like the chapter?! I really like how this story is going so... I hope that isn't the case... leave a review to mend my broken heart? :) Also It's my mommy's birthday today! :)

* * *

><p>So, while Beca and Jesse were messing around and getting 'caught up in the moment' Chloe and Jason had made a bet on when they would get together. Chloe bet three days and Jason bet a week. (If Beca knew she would be furious.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next day. (School)<strong>

Beca had been_ avoiding_ Jesse all day. Jesse had been _looking_ for Beca all day. You see they both realized they had feelings for each other. No one admitted it. While some excepted it (Jesse) some were in denial (Beca).

Beca was in English class with Chloe when Jesse texted her,

_**To: Beca**_

_**From: Jesse**_

_**Hey, Beca I've been looking for u all day, I'm in Math with Jason now... Just um, tell me when you get this.**_

"Crap... crap, crap, crap, crap." Beca whispered looking back at her phone from under the desk.

"You know you like him, Beca, why can't you admit it?!" Chloe whispered to Beca almost sounding... annoyed?

"Chloe, shut up." Beca said defensively then deleted the message from Jesse, Ignoring it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom." Beca said stepping into her mother's home.<p>

"Hey! Beca!" Jack, Beca's step-father said.

"Hey dad!" Beca smiled, giving him a hug, Beca was always more happy with her mom's side of the family, she always had been (But of course she LOVED Jason just the same!).

"You and Ryan finally got back?!" Beca smiled, Bayley was her three-year old brother well, half-brother, and him and Jack were visiting Jack's parents (Or Bayley's Grandparents).

"Beca!" A little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes came tumbling down the stairs and ran to Beca and hugged her leg.

"Hey Bayley!" Beca said picking him up balancing him on her hip.

"How'd preschool go?" Beca asked with a smile.

"It was da funnest ever!" Bayley said with a little sparkle in his eyes.

"That's awesome! Do you wanna go to the park?" Beca asked looking her mom and Jack.

"Can we Mommy?!" Bayley asked excitedly.

"I guess." Beca's mom said happily.

"Yay! Beca is da Funnest swister ever!" Bayley said jumping out of Beca's grasp and running to the front door to put his shoes on.

"Bayley, Hun, wrong feet." Beca said pulling his shoes off and putting them back on in the right feet, then pulling over the velcro straps.

"Alright, let's go, bud." Beca said picking him up again then, waving bye to her mom and Jack and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Park)<strong>

"Alright to you want to go on the swings of the slide?" Beca asked the three year old in her arms.

"Ahhhh... da sings!" Bayley said excitedly but mispronouncing the word 'swings'.

"Okay." Beca said putting Bayley in the baby swing then sitting in the 'big kid' one next to his.

"Beca?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, Hun?" Beca asked.

"Can you swing a swong?" Bayley said apparently he mixes up swing and sing when he talks. He was still adorable.

"Uh..."

"Pwease, Beca?!" Bayley asked sticking out is lower lip.

"Fine." Beca sighed, "What song?" Beca asked.

"My most favoritest one!" Bayley said excitedly.

"You mean Let Her Go?" Beca asked lifting him out of the swing and sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah!" Bayley cheered, he always loved hearing Beca sing.

"Okay." Beca said smiling.

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>  
><em>And you let her go<em>

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
><em>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last<em>  
><em>But dreams come slow and they go so fast<em>

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
><em>Maybe one day you'll understand why<em>  
><em>Everything you touch surely dies<em>

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
><em>Same old empty feeling in your heart<em>  
><em>'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast<em>

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
><em>But never to touch and never to keep<em>  
><em>'Cause you loved her too much<em>  
><em>And you dived too deep<em>

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
><em>And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)<em>  
><em>Will you let her go?<em>

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
><em>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
><em>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<em>  
><em>Only know you love her when you let her go<em>

_And you let her go."_

"You swing so pretty, Beca!" Bayley said his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, she does doesn't she?"

Beca snapped Her head around to see Jesse, hands in pockets, standing behind us.

_Shit._

"...Hi." Beca said awkwardly.

Beca looked at Bayley Hiding his head behind my shoulder, apparently Jesse seen to because he said:

"Hi, Buddy, I'm Jesse what's your name?" Jesse said smiling at Bayley.

"Baywee." Bayley said lifting his head just the slightest bit.

"Well Hi Bayley, I'm Beca's friend." Jesse said smiling.

"Speaking of Beca..." Jesse trailed off looking at her.

"I-I-" Beca started.

"Don't worry Beca, I get it, things have been awkward lately..." Jesse said trailing off.

"Can things just go back to normal?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jesse said sitting next to Beca.

* * *

><p>Beca and Jesse had talked for hours and it started to get dark.<p>

"Uh oh I have to get this one home for bed." Beca said motioning to the small child dosing off on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll walk you back?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, That be nice." Beca said shyly smiling at the ground.

* * *

><p>Beca was tucking Bayley in bed after Jesse left. She kissed him on the forehead and got up to turn the light off. Beca had her hand on the switch and before she could turn the light off-<p>

"Beca?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, Bud?" Beca asked.

"You like Jwesse don't you?" Bayley said with a yawn.

"I don't really know, Bay. I'm trying to figure it out to be honest." Beca said with a tiny shrug then switched off the light and closed the door.

* * *

><p>AN: So... what did you think?! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm really happy with this chapter! So please tell me what you thought! Be honest!


	9. Chapter 7 Cute little banter

A/N: HELLO?! ARE YOU THERE? I know like three of you are. You guys STILL didn't check last time, this is making me sad! Common I know you're out there! Please?! Ughhhh.

* * *

><p><strong>School. Free period.<strong>

"So, Beca, I decided that we are going to watch The Sound of Music." Jesse said.

"Huh?" Beca asked.

"Well, I heard you don't like movies. which by the way I don't understand-" Jesse was cut off.

"They're so predictable!"

"I don't care Beca! Not liking movies is not liking...puppies!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"I never said I didn't like puppies." Beca mumbled quietly but almost like she is annoyed.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the part where Liesel and Rolf were singing '16 going on 17'.<p>

"I'm getting a real rapey vibe from this Rolf character." Beca mumbled moving her eyes anywhere but Jesse's blue Apple laptop that was balancing between Jesse's and Beca's legs.

"Well, I'll admit I'm not a fan of him in the end..." Jesse trailed off.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Well, Because he- actually I don't wanna spoil the movie." Jesse said then went off with:

"Did you know that Charmian Carr who played Liesel and was 21 at the time, wrote in her autobiography that she was attracted to Christopher Plummer, who was thirty-five years old and played her father. Christopher admitted that the feeling was mutual, but insisted that it didn't get beyond mere flirting which I by the way find kind of nasty. I mean she was practically dating her dad." Jesse said staring distractedly at his laptop screen.

"Actually since her wasn't her dad they could have totally been together there was only the huge age difference that was creepy but since she was over eighteen it was legal okay. She is such a good actress, that she can still portray the role of his daughter as still actually think of him as something more than a friend in real life." Beca said casually then looked at her dark blue painted nails and chipped at them nervously. A habit Jesse grown to love over all the time he spent with her.

"Do you want to be an actress?" Jesse asked.

"Well... Yeah." Beca said tracing patterns on her jeans nervously.

"Well, That's amazing. I mean a little weird because you hate movies... but I still think that's really awesome." Jesse said with a grin looking totally honest.

"Thanks... just 'cause I don't like movies doesn't mean I can't star in them." Beca said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Those lips that Jesse loved so much. He loved everything about her. The way she always kept her hair in that high pony tail that was just slightly curled, not in a girly girl way but in a Beca way. The way she tried not to smile when he goofed around near her. They way her eyes weren't a bright blue but a dark blue that still looked amazing. The way she nervously chipped her nails or traced patterns on her jeans or anything when she was distracted or nervous. He just loved it all. But he couldn't love her. Not just yet. He still is getting to know her and doesn't even know if she likes him. It's just too... complicated now.

"Your weird." Jesse said.

Beca bit her lip and smiled.

"No I'm not, Nerd." Beca said nudging him.

"Yes, you are." He said nudging her back.

"Stop it!" Beca said playfully.

Beca looked over his face. His perfect chocolate-brown eyes. His perfect smile. Then Beca stopped at his lips. They sat there for a minuet staring. Looking at each other's eyes then trailing down to their lips again. Beca noticed Jesse leaning in and found herself leaning in too.

"Um, We have to get to study hall." Beca said snapping out of the trance they were both in just a moment ago.

"Yeah." Jesse said nodding but not getting up.

"Common!" Beca groaned pulling him up.

Jesse paused the movie (That really they weren't watching) put it away in his backpack and got up.

"Okay, Okay. Hold your horses." Jesse said then put his arm around her shoulders (Which actually Beca didn't mind.)

_"Aren't you going to move his arm?" Beca asked herself._

No. She isn't, actually.

* * *

><p><strong>(Study Hall) AN: If you don't know what Study hall is (I think most should) its at the very end of the day, the last 45 minuets of there class time actually and they all sit in their desk and do homework.**

Beca was texting Chloe when something flew at her.

"What the hell?" Beca turned to Jesse who was sitting next to her and glared at him.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that for?" She asked, Annoyed.

"I'm bored." He whinned.

"Then read." Beca said not meeting his eyes.

"Who ya Texting?" Jesse asked.

"Chloe." Beca said simply.

"Aw you talking about me?"

"No." Lie.

**_To: Beca_**

**_Make a freaking move already! You L-O-V-E Love him!_**

**_To: Chloe_**

**_Shut Up. I do not._**

**_To: Beca_**

**_Oh Please your all like, 'hey Jesse, I'm Beca I'm in Loooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee with u but can't admit it because Imma a stubborn dumb ass.'_**

**_To: Chloe_**

**_Your fucking annoying._**

**_To: Beca_**

**_So it that a 'I agree'?_**

**_To: Chloe_**

**_Bye._**

**_To: Beca_**

**_Byeeeeee Beca boo! Got focus on Jesse, your LOVA!_**

**_To: Chloe_**

**_I hate you._**

**_To: Beca_**

**_Love you too! :* ;)_**

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe who was across the room.

Chloe started holding her arms out and kissed the air mockingly.

Beca looked around her desk and grabbed her notebook and threw it at her head and aimed successfully.

"Ow, Bitch!" Chloe yelled.

"Mrs. Beale! I will not tolerate any profanity of language from my students. You have been warned."

Beca started laughing, while Chloe glared and rubbed the side of her head.

"You too Mrs. Mitchel." Mrs. Farley said glaring at the two.

"I have had to separate both or you twice already and its the second week of school!" Mrs. Farley ranted on.

Beca rolled her eyes while Jesse laughed and said,

"Twice?"

"Shut up." Beca said a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Wow." He said nudging her.

Beca blushed as she nudged him back.

Something was definitely happening there.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm really pround of this chapter with the romance and cute banter between Beca and Jesse I hope you liked it too, and I have some news and this is IMPORTANT! I AM STARTING SOMETHING NEW! NOW I HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! Sorry I have to do that but I need to know that I'm not the only one actually reading these storys. Thanks if you always review! Um, well its my birthday tomorrow so wish me good luck :) Thanks guys! Love ya'll!


	10. I'm mad at you guys

Now, Now, Now, Tsk Tsk my dears... I did not get even FIVE reviews! I shouldn't even update! I _was _going to have Beca and Jesse kiss but I am going to hold off until I get MORE than five reviews. I shouldn't have to punish you guys. And if you always review then im sorry and thank you :) Sorry guys but I'm not getting all the support I should.

I want to give a shout out to: Gossipssweetlips and Jessicayip (That is not her full user name)

So thanks guys. Maybe I'll update tomorrow. Maybe.


	11. Chapter 8 biggest mistake

Happy belated Valentines day.

* * *

><p>"Jesse." Beca groaned as he dragged her out of her house.<p>

"It's Friday night and I want to go out with my friends." She protested.

"But Beca, I am your friend..." Jesse trailed off. It was sort of awkward. He didn't know what to call them.

"But Jesse I didn't mean guy friends. Stacie, Chloe, Amy and I are going out." Beca said while Jesse went about tugging on his North Face jacket zipper. They may be in Georgia (A/N: That is where 'Barden' is.) but it was cold.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, Actually its freezing." Jesse said shivering.

Beca laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked confused, It was cold, why is that funny?

"I come from Wisconsin. It's below zero there now." Beca said.

"Really?"

"Yeah this is nothing." Beca nodded.

"Oh so you're a Wisconsin person. Do you like eat lots of cheese and say 'Bubbler' instead of water fountain?" Jesse asked.

Beca was not amused.

"You sad little Georgia people think you know us Wisconsin people," Beca glared, "One inch of snow you shut down your whole city, seven inches of snow in Wisconsin and were out and about, grossery shopping, working, and driving where ever we want." Beca said Annoyed just the slightest bit.

"Whoa hold on a sec there!" Jesse said raising his hands in defense.

"Sorry... just... It's so true!" Beca exclaimed.

Jesse heard panting from behind him and turned to see and out of breath, Bumper 'running' towards them.

"Whats up sweet pea?" Bumper said winking at Beca.

"Nothing you Pervy little troll." Beca said flatly while Jesse burst into laughter.

"Jesse, My man, My bro, My inspiration-"

"What do you want Bumper?" Jesse asked rolling his eyes.

"Twenty bucks... and one night with her..." Bumper said looking Beca down.

"You know what Jesse?" Beca said, "I finally found someone shorter than me!" Beca exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you like four-foot three?" Beca said stifling laughter.

"You know what I'll get money from mom," Bumper said glaring at Beca, "And to think you passed down a chance with this." Bumper said motioning to himself.

"I may not regret it now, but someday and for the rest of my life." Beca said sarcastically holding her hand to her heart.

"That's right! And you know what I've moved on! There is this Australian chick... I like exotic!"

"Your the grossest thing I have ever seen." Beca stated when she realized that he was talking about Fat Amy as Jesse laughed and watched his step-brother get insulted by Beca.

"That's cool! Because you probably wouldn't be any fun in-"

"Okay now I'm tired of you I give you three seconds before I call the cops and say that you tried to rape me." Beca said hold up three fingers when Bumper stayed.

"Three."

"Two." Beca said putting down two fingers.

"One." Beca said and Bumper left.

"Would you have really called the cops and called him a rapist?"

"No, That would've been lame." Beca said.

"Well I knew my step brother could be a creep but this is a new low even for him!" Jesse said with a short, light laugh.

"He is your step brother?!" Beca asked shock evidence in her voice.

"Yeah actually." Jesse said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do your parents call him 'Bumper'?" Beca asked.

"No, Um, his real name is... Conrad or Connor for short..." Jesse stifled a laugh as well as Beca.

"What that name totally doesn't fit for bumper!" Beca said bursting into laugher.

"Yeah, well, when my step father had no idea that 'Condrad' was going to be such a pervertive creep." Jesse said laughing.

"Yeah, well." Beca said a smile clear on her face.

"So, I don't know alot about you, Bec." Jesse said looking her in the eyes.

"So...?" Beca trailed off.

"So... We are going to play 20 questions!" Jesse exclaimed.

Beca sighed, "Okay, fine." Beca said.

"You start." Jesse said.

"Mmm... What is your favorite color?" Beca asked Jesse turing to face him.

"Uh, Green, I guess," Jesse said, "You?"

"Blue." Beca answered easily.

"Blue?" Jesse said.

"Yeah not Navy or torqoiste but more lighter but not baby blue." Beca said nodding.

"Um, Okay... Your so pristine!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I'm not that pristine!" Beca interjected.

"Oh my gosh, That was a Breakfast Club connection!" Jesse exclaimed as Beca and him walked on the sidewalk.

"Okay, Um, I don't know what that was but back on track to 20 questions," Beca said, "Favorite song." Beca asked.

"Oh, totally Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus!" Jesse exclaimed and Beca gave him a dirty look when he broke out into the song:

_"I came in like a wreaking Ball! I never fell so hard in love!" _

"Well, I'll admit you're a really good singer!" Beca exclaimed.

"Yeah? What about you?" He asked nudging her hip with his.

"I don't sing." Beca answered quickly.

"Yes you do." He said.

"No."

"Yup, you do, I know you do your probably a Hannah Montana fan, too! I called it!" Jesse said as Beca tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah, Okay, sure," Beca said, "So, do you wanna go, It's getting dark and I have to meet up with the girls." Beca said a little awkwardly. Just a little.

"Yeah, Uh, I'll walk you if you want?" Jesse said.

"Yeah that'd be great." Beca said blushing down and tugging nervously on the sleeve of her jacket.

* * *

><p>Beca and Jesse approached the group if giggling girls and Jesse turned to Beca.<p>

"You gonna be alright here?" He asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be fine." Beca nodded, "Where's Chloe?" Beca asked Amy.

"Inside with Jason." Amy said and pointed to Chloe's huge house behind them.

"Oh, I'll go meet up with Jason too then." Jesse said and followed Beca in.

When Beca saw where Chloe and Jason went she was mortified. Her Best friend and her brother were kissing each other. Behind her back.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed when she realized her and Jason had company, "it's not what it looks li-"

"Don't even." Beca said tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she turned her back on them and walked out.

"Hey Flatbutt where ya going?"

"Beca?"

"Beca wait! Are you okay?" Jesse asked running after her.

"Just leave me alone!" Beca exclaimed angrily.

"I'm just trying to be here for you!" Jesse said just as mad.

"Well, just... Go away! I don't need your help!" Beca said turning on her heel.

"You know what fine! You push everyone away anyways! What does it matter!?"

"Whatever Jesse! Just leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>When Beca got home she threw her coat on the floor and went up stairs, throwing herself on her bed she mumbled,<p>

"Shit." She had just messed up with Jesse. Big time.

* * *

><p>AN: Now remember! FIVE REVIEWS! EVEN IF YOU USUALLY DON'T REVIEW, REVIEW! I need your guys support!


	12. Chapter 9 The kiss

Heyyyyy can anyone guess what happens today?! I bet if you think real hard you can guess :)

* * *

><p>Beca had shut herself up in her room and had been as her dad said 'Pissing about' all day. Not because of Chloe and Jason, but because she ruined what she had with Jesse. And she is too still mad at Chloe and Jason. They lied to her face and acted like their relationship was never there. Chloe didn't even tell her and they were supposed to be best friends! She would have totally understood if they admitted they had feelings for each other in the beginning but they lied and want behind her back. As for her relationship with Jesse, she ruined it. All she does is block people out. She can't help it. It's what she does, Beca blames her father, but she can't do it forever. Her dad didn't make scream at Jesse and lose what was probably the best thing that has happened to her.<p>

"Beca?" A women's voice came through the door.

"Come in, I guess." Beca said her voice muffled by the pillows that were in front of her makeup less face.

"Oh, Beca." Avalon said neeling by the foot of the bed.

"Hi, Mom." Beca said quietly.

"Beca you've been in here all weekend, Jason says it's all his fault but wont tell me what happened, and it's Sunday. You hae school tomorrow." Beca's mother said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mom, Chloe and Jason kissed. Behind my back. They have been dating for a week." Beca said as she through a pillow over her face.

Avalon sighed and looked over at Beca's TV that displayed the Fox TV show 'Glee'.

"You still watch Glee?" Avalon said with a short laugh.

"Yeah," Beca said smiling just the littlest bit, "I guess it makes me feel better, you know the songs and dances. I like the new characters, too." Beca said.

"So, Why don't you tell me whats really wrong." Avalon sighed getting up from the bed and standing on Beca's hardwood floors, hands on hips.

"It's nothing mom." Beca said then cursed herself. She's pushing her mom away. Just like she did to Jesse.

"I lost Jesse." Beca said almost like a whine and through her face roughly into the pillow again.

"Oh! Bayley was babbling on and on about him!" Avalon said with a smile. Beca too smiled at the thought of her baby brother raving on about the guys she loves- I mean like! Like! well, maybe...

"Beca, do you love Jesse?" Avalon asked looking her daughter in the eye.

"No! I mean well yes Uh... maybe! I just don't know!" Beca said almost pouting at the fact that she may love this boy who just so recently walked into her life.

"Is that crazy...?" Beca trailed off.

"No! No, honey of course not. If you love him you love him there is nothing you can do about it." Avalon said matter-of-factly.

"But, I've only known him for four months!" Beca said.

"Beca it's not that crazy me and your father knew each other for three months and we got married and had you." Avalon said.

"And look where we are now," Beca said but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth, "I'm sorry." Beca said after a short moment.

"Beca," Avalon said after a moment, "Get your ass up." she said tugging on her arm pulling her out of the mess that is her bed.

"Whyyyy?" Beca whined.

"Because you need to go out there and apologize to him, if you really love him you will. You don;t want to lose him Beca, He sound great."

"Your right... Help me get ready?" Beca asked.

"Of course." Avalon smiled.

"And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Beca." Avalon smiled and went to Beca's closet to pick out an outfit.

* * *

><p>Beca walked up to Jesse's house and stood at the front door, hand in mid-air, ready to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing Jesse who looked startled once he seen Beca there.<p>

"Hi..." Beca said awkwardly.

"Hey." Jesse said back as dry as can be.

"Can, um, we go talk somewhere?" Beca asked.

"Uh, I guess." Jesse said and they walked to the park.

* * *

><p>Beca and Jesse walked, their legs in sync as their feet touched the grassy green ground of the park.<p>

"Listen, Jesse, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine." Jesse said plainly.

"No, Jesse it's not," Beca said looking Jesse in the eye, "When I was four years old my mom and dad got a divorce. Then when I was six years old they got back together. And when I was thirteen they divorced _again." _

"I'm sorry-"

"Well, now I don't trust anyone. I block everyone out. And actually this is the most I've ever opened up to anyone since I was thirteen. Not even Jason, well, especially not anymore..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Jesse said.

"Hey, I'm the one apologizing right now you have nothing to be sorry for... well what I'm trying to say is that... I;m sorry."

"I forgive you." Jesse said looking into Beca's eyes. He missed seeing that clear dark blue.

"Jesse," Beca whispered, "I know what I want."

Beca leaned in and felt the feeling of her lips on Jesse's. Their lips moved in sync as she felt Jesse smile into the kiss.

"Listen, Jesse, I know this may be too soon and I may be moving too fast," Beca said once they broke the kiss, "but I think I love you. Because I really do. Your the best thing that ever happened to me. I've opened up more than I have in a week with you than I have in a year with anyone else." Beca said.

"I love you, too, Beca. Maybe we are moving too fast, but I love you. We can slow things down and just go on dates." Jesse said and Beca smiled.

"Good. But no movies!" Beca said.

"No! Endless Love just came out!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Endless Love? Sound stupid." Beca laughed.

"I hope our love is endless." Jesse said and Beca leaned in and kissed him again.

"I hope so, too." She said once they broke from the kiss.

* * *

><p>So, THEY KISSED! I better get MORE than five reviews here! Please! I did more than I thought I would here! and updated faster than usual!<p> 


	13. Chapter 10 Meet the VanburensMitchels

A/N: YOU GUYS ALL REVIEWED! THANK YOU! You made my day!

* * *

><p>"BECA! BECA! JESSE IS GOING TO MEET MOMMY!" Bayley shrieked running down the stairs to greet Beca at the door.<p>

"Mom, what is he talking about?" Beca scowled.

"Oh... uh... um... well Jesse called for you," Avalon didn't miss when her daughters face lit up, "And when I answered he said he wanted to meet me and your step-father..."

"And?" Beca asked pushing on.

"And... He is coming over for dinner..."

"Mom!" Beca shrieked pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Beca, Honey, he was the one who suggested it! What did you want me to tell him? No?" Avalon asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine, Fine." Beca grumbled.

"He sounds like an amazing boy, Bec." Avalon said truthfully.

"He is." Beca nodded a small smile forming on her face.

"He seems to make you really happy." Avalon added.

"He does."

"And Bayley seems to love him, too." Avalon finshed.

"I do!" Bayley yelled excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Jesse!" Beca yelled to Jesse when they met in the park.<p>

"What?!"

"Your having dinner with my parents?!" Beca shrieked and Jesse looked like he wanted to make a run for it.

"Well, Uh... Yes. Yes, I did." Jesse stated.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"...No..."

"Ugh whatever I can do anything about it now." Beca sighed.

Jesse smirked.

"Thanks for being so sweet to my parents and Bayley and... me." Beca said shyly and Jesse wrapped his arm around her as they sat down on the park benches.

"I love you Becs, of course." Jesse said and kissed the side of her head.

"When are we going to tell our friends?" Beca asked smiling as she looked at Jesse. His perfect brown hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

"Tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Promise?" Beca said snuggling closer to him.

"Promise." Jesse confirmed lacing their fingers together, something Beca loved.

* * *

><p>"Okay so Mom, dad, dad, Sheila, this is my boyfriend Jesse." Beca said proudly gesturing to Jesse.<p>

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchel and Mrs. VanBuren. Mr. Mitchel, Mr. Vanburen." Jesse greeted my parents and Sheila.

"Hey, Son, call me Jack!" Jack Vanburen said hugging Jesse.

"Yeah, son, call me Dr. Mitchel," My dad said and I threw him a dirty look, "What, Beca? I'm kidding! I love old Jesse boy here!" My dad said slapping Jesse on the back and Jesse sighed in relief.

"Now, Me and Sheila will be right back, Beca's baby photos are waiting!" Avalon said as she and Sheila giggle up the stairs. Beca groaned and Jesse stifled a laugh. Even though they married the same man Sheila and Avalon were good friends.

"Aw, they're only kidding, Beca." No, No they were not.

Avalon and Sheila returned with a pink baby book with pink bows and ribions all around it.

"Mom! Sheila!" Beca gasped at the two and they laughed.

"What?" Avalon asked innocently, pulling the book away when Beca lunged for it.

"Mother dearest, that isnt my baby book." Beca said sharply.

"Oh right! This is your pagent book!"

"Mom!" Beca shriek as Jesse laughed.

"You, you, were in... pagents?" Jesse laughed.

"Shut up." Beca grumbled sitting down on the couch as Jesse laced their fingers together and a small smile replaced the grimance that her face wore just a moment ago.

Avalon nudged Sheila and they both looked at the way Beca and Jesse smiled at each other.

"He really is good for her." Sheila said and Avalon nodded and silently squealed in agreement.

Jack and Ted shared a knowing look at the two wives.

* * *

><p>"You had red hair when you were little, Beca?" Jesse asked smiling as he looked at two year old Beca standing on stage in a pink floral dress with her red hair in a up-do.<p>

"I curse my parents for naming me Rebeca. I curse my parents for naming me Rebeca with one 'C'. When ever I write in a word document my name is always considered wrong. And I curse my mother for giving me red hair and making me do pagents." Beca said shoving a pillow onto her face.

"But you were so cute!" Jesse said.

"Whatever."

"Your cute now, too!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm done with this." Beca said stalking up the stairs.

"Oh look this one was when Beca pulled out her two front teeth! They weren't even loose!"

"MOM!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day. School.<strong>

"So, Guys," Jesse started looking at Fat Amy, Stacie, Donald, and sadly Bumper (Chloe and Jason had been avoided.) Apperently him and Amy are in a 'serious relationship.' (When Beca heard this she told Bumper that if he was an ass to Amy she would cut him. It didn't help that at the time it was lunch and she had a knife in her hand.)

"Me and Beca... are softa dating now." Jesse said a little awkwardly.

"FIVE BUCKS, STACIE!" Amy hooted fist pumping the air and excepting the five dollar bill from Stacie.

"Oh, Abe Lincion... you have a date with mama dingo and fro-yo tonight." Amy said then 'made out' with the money.

"Amy you dont know where that has been," Beca said, "You got it from Stacie."

Amy's face paled at the memory of Stacie saying she has had sex with 17 guys so far. Beca stifled a laugh as Amy started wiping her tounge with her hand.

"But, thank god!" Stacie exclaimed, "The was so much sexual tension before!"

"Okay, I'm done with this topic now." Beca said grabbing Jesse's hand and sitting down.

Beca spotted Chloe watching them from the corner of her eye.

Beca sighed and open the container that was her salad.

* * *

><p>So, this is just a little short, sorry about that.<p>

Sneak peak: Beca and Chloe make up... sorta... and Stacie and Donald make a connection.


	14. Chapter 14 Graduation, It's over :'(

**Last chapter :'( I'm sad.** Especially since this story is very short :( There will also be an epilogue!

* * *

><p>"Beca, Listen I'm sorry!" Chloe shouted after the small brunette in front of her.<p>

"apparently not sorry enough to tell me that you were lip locking with my brother!"

"Beca!"

"What?! What do you want?! Do you want my promishion?! Go ahead date my brother! It's not like I care!" Beca said angrily storming off.

"Beca your my best friend! You have been since the third grade! When everyone said that I was crazy you were there for me! Even when I died my hair purple in fifth grade!" Beca laughed at the last part but then her face went back to stone cold.

"I should've told you. I'm sorry. I love Jason, Bec. And I love you." Chloe said. Beca stopped.

"You really love him?"

"Yes, Beca more than anything. Except for you! Your my best friend!" Chloe said looking into Beca's eyes.

"Okay... I forgive you." Beca said Chloe squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Graduation tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Yeah and Mine and Jesse's anniversary too." Beca said.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jess!" Beca said coming from behind her boyfriend on the couch in his living room.<p>

"Hey, Baby! Happy anniversary!" Jesse said giving Beca a kiss.

"Mmm... I love you." She said sitting next to him and snuggling closer to him.

"Love you too." He said kissing the side of her head. Her hair was down for once.

Beca sighed, "Today is also graduation... I don't wanna leave Barden High." Beca said sadly.

"Me neither. We had some amazing times there." Jesse said smiling.

"Yeah. Remember when me and Stacie pushed Donald in the lake?" Beca said.

"Ha, yeah. He was so mad." Jesse laughed.

"We have to get ready."

"Yeah..." Beca said sadly.

* * *

><p>Beca came downstairs in a blue silk gown.<p>

"My baby is graduating!" Avalon said and sheila snapped pictures and Jack and Bennet (A/N: Jack is beca's step dad and Bennet is Dr. Mitchel.) Clapped.

Jason came down shortly after her.

"Alright you two get together! Pictures!" Sheila shouted and Beca and Jason posed together.

"Is it just me or are you taller?" Jason laughed, "Like that would happen!" He snorted.

"I'm wearing heels you ass!" Beca said motioning to her black heels.

"Alright, Alright!" Jack said.

"Lets roll!" Dr. Mitchel said.

"Jesse!" Beca squealed running up to Jesse as he picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

"Hey, Beca! Sheila, Avalon, Jack, Bennet." Jesse said smiling.

_"Would all seniors please be seated in the alphabetical order." _the man over the intercom more like stated than asked._  
><em>

"That's our que." Beca said as the gang all joined together.

"How are you class valedictorian?" Jason asked Beca.

"I have the best grades out of the class." Beca stated and Jason snorted.

"Jealous, Jacobson?"

"You wish, Mitchel!"

* * *

><p>"Now Beca Mitchel, our class valedictorian."<p>

Beca stood behind the podium on the chair that the she had to stand on. She was too short.

"_When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess.  
>When we were ten they asked again and we answered: rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist.<br>But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?!  
>This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy - 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.<br>So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." _Beca finished her speech and walked off as the crowd gave a standing ovation.

"Turn your tastles to the left please!"

"Congratulations! You have graduated! Ladies and Gentlemen, The class of 2014!" All the seniors threw their caps in the air and cheered.

"I love you, Bec."

"I love you, Jess."

"Will you come here for a second?" Jesse asked grabbing Beca's hand and leading her to the park next to the school. Beca Mitchel I have been with you for ten months. This is the spot where you said that you love me and vise versa. I want this spot to have another memory..." Jesse said.

"...What do you mean, Jess?" Beca asked slightly confused.

"Rebeca Alison Mitchel... Will you do me the honor of being Rebeca Alison Swanson?" Jesse asked getting down on one Nee on the grassy ground as Beca's blue eyes look startled. Jesse panicked. Maybe this was a bad idea?

"How about I be Beca Alison Swanson?" Beca said accepting the ring and wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck.

"Sound good to me." Jesse said then leaned in to kiss kiss his fiance but was stopped by the tastles from their caps.

Beca laughed and took off her cap, Jesse did the same. They threw the caps in the air together and smiled leaning in when cheers erupted from behind then and they found themselves nearly being trampled by Stacie, Donald, (Who had by the way formed a serious relationship much to everyone's surprise, those two players? Who would have thought.) Chloe, Jason (Who were now going steady) Fat Amy, Bumper (Surprisingly Bumper was happy with Amy and vise versa.) Jack, Bennet, Sheila, Avalon, and Bayley. Along with Jesse's family.

"Yay! Bec and Jwesse are married!" Bayley cheered.

"Not yet, bud." Beca said picking up her little brother.

"Let me see!" Chloe commanded.

"Jeez, Jess, How much did it cost?!" Stacie asked.

"It was all an investment into my future with my beautiful fiancé." Jesse said.

"Awww!"

Beca leaned in and finally got their first kiss and a engaged couple.

"I love all of you guys." Beca smiled.

"We love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, It's over... my beautiful story! Gone!<strong> Hm... well, I'm starting a new one soon. And there will be and epilogue. **Review?!** And does anyone know where Beca's speech was from? Twighlight: Eclipse, is the answer! I always love that speech so I thought why not?!


	15. Chapter 15

**MMMAAAYYYJJOOOORRRRLLLLYYYY IMPORTANT NEWS HERE GUYS!**

**OKAY SO,**

**1. MY NEW STORY IS UP :) :) :) :) XD XD XD XD YAAAYYY**

**2. ON BELLABEARS STORY 'BARDEN ACADEMY' SHE POSTED THAT 2-18-14 WAS FANDOM APOCOLIPSE DAY**

**SO SHE WANTED TO MAKE IT 4-4-14 INSTEAD BECAUSE MOST OF US MISSED IT. SO ON 4-4-14 WRITE 'FANDOM APOCOLYPSE ON YOUR LEFT WRITST IN GREEN AND WEAR SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOUR STORY! COMMMOOOOONNN IT WILL BEE FUUUNNNNN! I JUST DRANK THREE CUPS OF COOOFFFFEEEEEE! SO WHOS WITH ME?! LETS DO IT!**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**

**4-4-14**


End file.
